


New relationships, new milestones and new faces

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, M/M, Rule 63, Sebastian as Mick's paddock dad, inspired by shirt gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Carrie’s forgotten a smart pair of clothes for the prize giving, Mick’s her lifeline. Also featuring Lewis, Sebastian, Roscoe, Mick’s first F1 weekend and the F2 boys playfully making fun of Carrie and Mick's loves lives.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Kudos: 10





	New relationships, new milestones and new faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> So hope you are all doing well.  
> So this has been in my drafts for a bit, and its come from the outfit gate surrounding Callum and Mick. I’ve also fallen in love with the pairing of Callum and Mick, so decided to give it a go. I also decided that it would be a nice shot in my first series, as it's been a bit neglected over the last few months.  
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on AO3.  
> Hope you all enjoy and much love,  
> Scottie Dog  
> xx

December 2020- Bahrain 

"Hey, what's up? You look slightly panicked?"

This, of course, was not the reaction that Carrie was expecting when she knocked on Mick's hotel room and being greeted by the sight of the younger girl in a shirt, jeans, bare feet, her hair loose, not yet tied up, and she was holding what looked like an eyeliner pencil in her hand.

"Yeah, I have a slight issue."

"Which is?"

"I forgot that we were doing the award thing today, in public and therefore I didn't pack any form of smart clothing, and thought you, my lovely girlfriend would be able to help me in my great time of need."

Carrie sighed before Mick laughed softly and dramatically gestured for Carrie to come into her hotel room,

"Of course my love, now I might have a spare shirt, oh and thinking about it, I have a pair of trousers as well."

Mick smiled as Carrie stood slightly awkwardly as she grabbed the blue shirt before handing it to Carrie.

"There you go, it should fit. You've got a fairly similar build to me."

She said as Carrie pulled off her t-shirt giving Mick a glance of Carrie's abs, before she grabbed the shirt and quickly buttoned it up, sorting out the collar, before pulling on her trousers as well, successfully not falling over.

"You look cute."

Mick smiled, making Carrie give a soft laugh before spinning around, spying the eyeliner pencil still in Mick's hand.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with that? It seems that you still haven't mastered the art of it yet."

Carrie smiled before the pair made their way back to the bed and sat down, Mick giving in and handing Carrie the eyeliner. Carrie then gently held onto Mick's face, and she carefully started drawing the liner under the younger girl's eyes. The pair stayed in silence for a while before they broke apart.

"Looking good, do you have a second pencil? I don't want to pick up any bugs off you."

Carrie smiled whilst Mick shouted a few swears at her in German, before a small

"Yeah, there's another one in my toiletry bag in the bathroom."

"Thanks, be right back."

Carrie called before she made her way into the bathroom, seeing the bag, grabbing the pencil and carefully pulling it out, taking the cap off and proceed to outline her eyes. Honestly, Carrie wasn't really sure when she picked up the skill to use eyeliner, but she was thankful that she could do it because she was convinced that Mick would have stabbed herself in the eye by now if she tried to do it on her own.

"You ready to go? We have like 10 minutes before we need to be down there."

Mick called, making Carrie roll her eyes,

"Yeah, two seconds. Also what is happing with the hair?"

"Why is that an issue? I'm wearing a cap anyway. Hide the mess."

"You're unbelievable Schumacher."

"You don't have long hair Ilott; your mess is easy to deal with."

Carrie rolled her eyes again, as she came out of the bathroom and saw Mick pulling her hair into a ponytail before carefully pulling her cap on top of it.

"Right you ready to go then?"

Mick asked, playfully sticking out her arm, which Carrie took and linked arms with her, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"You know I didn't fully realize that you guys were a couple. You're cute together, though."

Yuki greeted the two girls as the three of them stood together, waiting for them to go onto the podium. 

"Thanks, yeah we've only been together for what, six months? So still a pretty new relationship."

Mick smiled behind her mask whilst Carrie stood next to her, with a smile.

"Also don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone about you guys, I guess it's probably something you don't want people to know about."

Yuki smiled which made the others nod,

"Thanks, Yuki. Well done for third place in the championship, as well.”

Mick laughed softly, which made Yuki smile as well.

"Ah, look at the two love birds and the podium standers. It does prove again how small Yuki is though, and he's older than both Marcus and Jüri, only by months but still."

Robert laughed as Mick and Carrie made their way over to the small group gathered in the hotel. All were standing with their masks on likely breaking some rules along the way, but everyone was reasonably smart, and there was more attention on the F1 drivers rather than the small gatherings of F2 and F3 drivers around the place. Plus they were two meters apart, so that was something.

"Shush. You're just jealous that all of you are single, and haven't found your significant other."

Carrie laughed as the pair came to stand with the others in their little group.

"Yeah right, have to admit that you both are a cute couple. Also, I have a feeling that Sebastian and Lewis are going to integrate you like mad Cass."

Marcus laughed, which made Carrie roll her eyes. Quite a lot of the group had nicknames for her, and Cass was one of them. Mick only was referred to as Mick or by her full name Michelle. It was likely down to the fact that Mick had a long name whilst Carrie was just Carrie, and that was fair game. So Marcus, Robert and basically everyone in their little group had jumped on this and often referred to her as Cass, Cassie, Rie or any other variations of her name.

"Well, I doubt that we'll be able to beat the emerging power couple who are standing in front of us."

Guanyu commented which made the others bust out laughing whilst Mick and Carrie were shooting them daggers.

"Wait, what do you mean, an integration?"

Christian asked, who was part of the group,

"Basically we're all aware that Sebastian has turned into Mick's paddock/second dad. This means that he has turned a bit protective over her, and it's very likely that he'll ask you some questions and both himself and Lewis will be making sure that they'll give you the thumbs up."

Jüri gave a laugh whilst the rest of them looked at him, which made him shrug.

"Well, I mean they both seem like the type to want to make sure everything is cool."

Jüri grinned which made the others nod, whilst Mick rolled her eyes,

"Sounds like that might happen, anyway let's go through Christmas first and then figure out what the plan is after that. Besides we're got important stuff to do with our futures to sort anyway."

Mick laughed whilst the others looked at her with a weird sense of amazement at her composure level.

* * *

January 2021- Cambridge

"Hi, so I need to ask you something."

Carrie gave a small smile as she heard Mick's voice as she answered her phone before giving a smile at Poppy, who was standing next to her legs.

"Hello to you as well. I'm taking it then that you managed to get that flight then."

"Yeah, I did, thankfully. Anyway what you up to? "

"Quite possibly one of the most mundane things possible."

"Which is?"

"Walking the dog. Mum has basically forced me to take Poppy out for a walk because apparently, it'll help me stop mopping over my girlfriend."

"Aw, that's sweet. I love your mum, she's amazing."

"I'll tell her you said that. Anyway, what's your pressing issue that you need to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, so turns out Jüri was correct again, Seb and Lewis have invited me to dinner, and I was told to bring my girlfriend. So it's very likely that you'll be subjected to a grilling."

"How am I that surprised?"

"I know, I did accept it though, I mean I couldn't really turn it down. Plus I'm sure they'll like you."

"Well, I mean you can't really turn down Sebastian Vettel or Lewis Hamilton can you? Plus we've sort of been avoiding the whole topic so good to hit it head-on. Also, I promise that I won't embarrass you."

"Thanks, anyway I'll leave you to your dog walking duties."

"Thanks, speak soon."

Carrie smiled again, as she put her phone back into her coat pocket, whilst Poppy was staring up at Carrie, clearly annoyed she was being ignored.

"Sorry lovie, let's go, it's getting cold, and I don't think either of us wants to be out here longer than we have to be. Right?"

Carrie asked as she started walking again, Poppy barking softly as she trotted along.

A few days later-

"Hey, you look stunning."

Carrie was greeted by a laughing Mick when she opened the front door, before rolling her eyes and pulled Mick in, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks, you look stunning as well. We certainly look different, don't we."

"Yeah, dresses and heels, a big change from sweaty fireproofs and racing gear. I've even curled my hair as well."

Mick laughed whilst Carrie gently brushed a few strands of stray hair off her girlfriend's face.

"I know, and I'm impressed. Ready to go? You've got the address right because I don't want us to get lost. That wouldn't be good."

Mick laughed again before she pulled her out her phone from her bag,

"I agree, don't want to make a bad impression."

"Cool, right let me pull on my heels. I know, making an effort."

Carrie laughed, making Mick laugh as well, whilst watching the older girl pull on her heels before giving a smile when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh hello, Mrs Illott, its good to see you."

"It's lovely to see you as well, Mick, Carrie. I hope you didn't think you could get away without allowing me to say hello to Mick."

Carrie rolled her eyes whilst Mick giggled as she watched Carrie's mum press a kiss to Carrie's cheek.

"Right, behave."

"Mum I'm 22, a fully functioning adult, I can behave at a fancy restaurant."

"You say that my love but need I remind you of the family new year gathering incident."

"No, Mum."

"Good, right you two have fun, keep an eye on her Mick."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything too embarrassing."

Mick sweetly smiled before she was pulled into a hug whilst there was a small,

"Mum, can you please let my girlfriend go because I don't want to be late."

"Oh shush, the drive is only an hour or so, you'll be fine, and I don't see Mick that often."

Carrie sighed as her cries fell on deaf ears before Mick was let go.

"Right let's go."

Carrie sighed, holding onto Mick's hand as they headed out.

* * *

2021- London

"Mick and you must be Carrie, right?"

Carrie and Mick were greeted by the sight of Lewis and Sebastian at one of the tables when they made their way into the restaurant. She then shook both Sebastian and Lewis, praying that she didn't have sweaty hands because that wouldn't be good again. She was getting too worked up about this. Well, it was sort of like meeting Mick's second set of parents, her 'paddock dads' as they were now called. It was like the fact Oscar had basically become Daniel's child, then again the same fate had hit all the Renault academy drivers. So it meant that it was very likely there would be a few more grilling's happening around the place.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you both."

Carrie gave a smile as the four of them sat down, she could feel Mick squeeze her hand, assuring her that this would all be fine.

"So, Mick's told us a few things about you.

Lewis asked which made Carrie nod, before shooting a look at Mick who mouthed back,

"Work-related things, no personal things. Promise."

"Okay, I'm ready for questions. Mick assured me that you guys would be nice."

She smiled again, praying that neither of them saw her as trying too hard. Thankfully this comment seemed to make both of the guys' laugh which made Carrie ease a little.

"So it seems like it's going alright then? You're doing really well. I would kiss you, but I don't want to get my lipstick all over your face because that won't leave a good impression, especially when it's going so well."

Carrie rolled her eyes as she heard Mick's voice beside her at the sinks in the women's toilets, washing her hands. This was very true as Mick was wearing red lipstick which would definitely show up on the other girl's face.

"Yeah, that would leave a good impression, but in all honesty, Sebastian and Lewis are really nice. I know that they are both world champions, but they're really down to earth guys. Also, I know I want to meet Roscoe."

"Roscoe is a little bit of attention seeker, so chances are he'll be happy to meet a new face."

Mick laughed again before the pair made their way back to their table in the restaurant.

"Well its been lovely to meet you, Carrie. You'll be pleased to know that you've got the thumbs up from the pair of us. But we will be keeping our eyes on you, just to 100% make sure."

Sebastian laughed, making the others laugh again, whilst Mick carefully wrapped her arm around Carrie's waist as they said their goodbyes.

"Well, that went well."

Mick laughed as herself and Carrie headed back to her car.

* * *

February 2021- Just outside of London,

"Hello, it's nice to see you again."

Carrie was greeted by the smiling face of Lewis and Sebastian as they opened the front door from where Carrie and Mick were standing,

"Hi, it's nice to see you as well."

"Come on in."

Sebastian laughed as he gestured for the two girls to come into, hearing the sounds of some paws on the wooden floor coming towards them. 

"Ah, yes that's Roscoe. I'm sure Mick's told you, but Roscoe here is a little bit of an attention seeker."

Lewis smiled as Roscoe came over and trotted around Carrie's legs, clearly figuring out Carrie before he rubbed up against her legs.

"Hello, you must be Roscoe right. I've heard a lot about you."

She bent down before Roscoe bounded up into her arms and chest, very happy that he had found another person who could give him attention and treats, because Lewis, unfortunately, had wised up to Roscoe's pleads, for extra treats.

"Right, I think Roscoe like you then."

Lewis laughed which made everyone else laugh,

"Yeah, I have a French bulldog well its mine and my family's. Don't worry Roscoe I like you just as much."

Carrie gave a smile as she rubbed the dog's ears, before she slowly got to her feet, Roscoe still trotting after her, delighted that this new person liked him and he knew that he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

March 2021- Melbourne

"Hi, didn't expect to see you this bright and early."

Mick gave another laugh as she opened her hotel room door and was greeted by a smiling Carrie, who was wearing her Ferrari t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well, I had to come and wish my formula one driver girlfriend, good luck in her first F1 weekend, even if its Friday. It is a bit annoying that we have to be in different hotels."

Carrie gave a small sigh before Mick gently took her hand, pulled her in and closed the door.

"Yeah, it is, but we both agreed that it would be easier for us to keep this all quiet for now, whilst we settle into all of this because its all a little chaotic isn't it?"

The two laughed again before Mick pressed her lips to Carrie before Carrie wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, the pair in their own little world, cutting out everything, before they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Oh, looks like we've connected again. I knew it was a bad idea when we decided that getting matching heart necklaces for Christmas."

Mick laughed as she noticed both of their necklaces had gotten tangled together. They'd figured that getting letter necklaces would have been a little bit obvious so decided that two little connected hearts was a better idea. The only issue was that the two necklace chains got connected when they got pretty close to each other.

"We're hopeless, aren't we. Hold on."

Carrie gently lowered her arms from around Mick's neck and started to untie the two chains. Mick also knew that she could get told off if she moved and the chains snapped.

"Right, there we go. It would help if you weren't late for your first free practice as an F1 driver. Stay safe, okay. I'll see you later okay."

Carrie gave a smile before she carefully unwrapped her arms from around Mick's neck and pressed one final kiss to the other girl's cheek. Even though they weren't able to hold hands in public and had to keep their relationship on the down-low, they were quite affectionate in private and around people they trusted.

That was likely why Marcus and Robert had some photos of the pair curled up to each other.

"I promise I'll be fine."

Mick gave a smile as she watched; Carrie made her way down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and wishing the best for everyone in the new year.  
> Scottie Dog


End file.
